Eternal Love
by Molly Renata
Summary: Postgame Colloyd. Lloyd finally admits his love for Colette, and gets a surprise in return. Spoiler warning.


Eternal Love: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 1 year after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Lloyd finally admits his love for Colette, and gets a surprise in return.

Pairings: Colloyd

Author's Note: I know the name's a bit cheesy, but what can you say? I'm terrible when it comes to inventing names. Heheh.

Anyway, I haven't written a Colloyd fic yet, and yet it's basically my favorite pairing. Go figure. So, here we go. This one may or may not have a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

**abcba**

Iselia was a small, quiet village; it had been raided and destroyed by Desians over a year ago, and people had just started to move back in during its reconstruction. Colette, a girl who was once deemed Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana, grew up in the village, with her friends Lloyd and Genis.

Lloyd had started off helping Colette on the journey of world regeneration; that, however, was back when the worlds were two. They started off not knowing anything about Tethe'alla... until one day, an assassin from Mizuho, Sheena, attacked and nearly killed Colette. They eventually heard of Tethe'alla, and though they were determined to complete the journey for world regeneration, they also wanted to save Tethe'alla at the same time.

Lloyd was now dubbed the Eternal Swordsman, the bearer of the legendary blade forged by Origin for Mithos. The Eternal Sword was originally used to split the world in two; it had been used by Lloyd to reunite the two worlds, for the sake of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Not long after reuniting the two worlds, Lloyd bid farewell to his biological father, Kratos... who was also a seraph of Cruxis, and blamed himself for what had happened to the world.

Now, the Eternal Swordsman was seeking an entirely new life. Lloyd had stopped in Iselia to check on what was going on... but more than anything, because he wished to speak with Colette in private.

Lloyd met up with Colette just outside of the Iselia Forest.

**abcba**

"Colette," Lloyd said quietly, knowing Colette could hear him. "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"Oh, hello," Colette said, turning to face Lloyd. "I know it's been a while, but... I had some things I needed to take care of. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for it," Lloyd said, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right," Colette said. "I'm sorry."

"Well, anyway..." Lloyd said, stepping closer to Colette. "I... just wanted to tell you something."

"You're welcome to tell me anything you want," Colette said, smiling.

"I know it's been a long time," Lloyd said quietly. "But I just wanted to let you know... I still care about you, and you've been my closest friend for the longest time. But I think... something more has developed between you and me. Ever since the journey began... from the time we set out on the journey for world regeneration... I've always loved you, as more than just a friend... as a special friend. A very special friend..."

"I think I understand," Colette said. "I always loved you as well, but I never realized it was... in _that_ way until just recently. I think it's safe to say..."

"We're in love," Lloyd finished for Colette, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Lloyd," Colette said quietly. "I'm glad I was able to live to see this day."

"But are you sure you really love me?" Lloyd asked, sounding uncertain.

"I'm sure of it," Colette replied. "I know it. And... I think you feel the same way."

"Just remember," Lloyd said quietly, pulling Colette closer. "I'll be here for you... always. No matter where you are... I'll always be right there for you."

Their lips met in a soft kiss as they drew themselves even closer to one another. Lloyd begged to deepen the kiss, and Colette allowed him, not wanting to waste this sublime moment. The two stayed like this for quite some time, before they eventually parted for breath.

"I'm so glad to be with you," Lloyd said, smiling. "I think I'm in love... as Zelos would say."

"I wonder if Kratos is watching," Colette whispered. "I think he'd be very happy to see this."

"I'm sure he is," Lloyd whispered back. "And if he isn't... I pray he sees us together someday."

**abcba**

Kratos smiled as he remembered the bond between his son and the former Chosen of Sylvarant... it was a bond so strong, they'd never abandon each other for anything.

And as he sat alone on the massive comet that was slowly drifting away from Symphonia, he could feel a slight twinge of warmth suddenly rise through his entire body as he thought of what they could be doing now.

_I am proud of you, Lloyd,_ the seraph thought. _You have discovered a way to live, one I was never able to embrace..._

**abcba**

Author's Note: Just a little Colloyd fluff. I enjoy fluff, as you know, and Colloyd is definitely one of my favorite pairings.

Kratos is my favorite character, and that's why I just _had_ to bring him up :P


End file.
